Mind Games(Hiatus until other stories complete)
by Windrider340
Summary: (PREVIOUSLY CALLED THE OTHER RIDER V2) Hiccup was having a partially normal day after destroying a few dragon hunter ships. But, when Viggo introduces a new adversary, things get a little ugly. Vennessa to put it simply is complicated. The two meet and fall into trouble. What will happen next? Can they save each other or will they all fall apart?(thanks to PKWolf014 for the title)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody. So, this story was previously called The Other Rider but I can't think of a new title so for now, it will be called The Other RiderV2. If any of you have a good idea for the title I would love to hear it. Anyway, this chapter is long over do and I hope you enjoy it. Thank you to everybody who supported me in my last story and I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to answer any reviews.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1:

A girl and dragon spiraled expertly through the air together. In the night sky, all you could see was a faint blur as the black dragon streaked across the stars. She laughed as she sat up and smiled as she felt the wind slam into her face. She pulled off the black hood to let the wind whip her hair. Patting the dragon, the girl opened her jaded green eyes.

"Let's land." She mumbled in his ear.

The dragon cooed in agreement and began a sharp descent. She gripped the saddle tighter and soon they thumped to the ground. The dragon began to growl as the girl hopped off his back. She could sense someone move from the shadows and into the small camp they were in.

"That dragon never ceases to amaze me." A voice said.

"Don't flatter him Viggo." The girl replied coolly

"Remember your orders girl." Viggo snapped. "I have another job for you Valkyrie."

The girl-now named Valkyrie-wanted to use a snarky comeback but she rolled her eyes, glared at Viggo, and said, "I don't have any _orders_."

"Hold your tongue! Or else I'll take that away. You remember what that was like, don't you?"

She immediately felt her jaw clench and she bit her lip. There was no way she was going through that again. Her glared hardened as her eyes shifted into a dark forest green.

Viggo gazed at them. "Good. Now it should be simple. Especially for you…"

Valkyrie curled in on herself next to her Night Fury. He draped his wing over her like a blanket to protect her. She laid her head back and felt the warmth of his scales seep into her. Smiling, Valkyrie closed her eyes and hoped to catch a little bit of rest before they came.

But, not five seconds later, a loud voice cut through the silence around her. Immediately, the dragon curled up tighter around Valkyrie. His electric blue eyes scanned the skies for any sign of danger. As the voices-now plural-approached, she could hear them more clearly.

"Hey, Astrid, did you see me blast those ships? Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!" Snotlout cheered.

"Yes I did see, right before I had to rescue you from Ryker!" Astrid sighed. Valkyrie could sense that Snotlout was on a Monstrous Nightmare and the girl was on a Deadly Nadder.

"Yeah, but nobody was as good as Barf was today." A girl chimed in.

"Except Belch, Ruff!" A boy tittered.

"No Tuff, Barf was definitely better." Ruff said. They flew overhead on a Zippleback. _Haven't seen one of those in a while._ Valkyrie thought.

"Belch!" Tuff snapped.

"Barf!"

"Belch!

"BARF!"

"BELCH!"

"I saved your butt Snotlout! Just admit it!" Astrid yelled.

"I got out of there on my own!" Snotlout argued. By now, all the arguments had blended into one and she could tell that they had all pulled into a hover over them. Valkyrie hopped on Flash and prepared to take off.

"Can you stop arguing? You're giving poor Meatlug headaches." A boy whined.

"Shut it Fishface. Your whining is giving her headaches." Snotlout snarled. The fighting broke out even louder as they began to yell at each other and started to complain. Valkyrie clamped her hands over her ears as their obnoxious voices reached her sensitive ears.

Suddenly, the unmistakable sound of a Night Fury's blast rang through the air. It exploded in the middle of the group and Valkyrie took that as a distraction to take off and hover above them in the clouds.

"SHUT IT! For Thor's sake, can't you go five minutes without fighting? Your arguing is giving me a headache!" A different boy said. _Time to set the plan in motion._ She sighed.

What confused her though was why she could hear the sound of metal clicking and how his dragon's wing beats sounded so familiar to Flash. She cocked her head. Her dragon was supposed to be the last Night Fury and yet Viggo left out the fact that this boy had one of his own. Something within her shoved these thoughts out of her head and her eyes became even darker. The only thing left was her mission.

XXX

Hiccup rubbed his hands through his hair, exhausted. He had stayed up all night the last few days pacing and thinking about the mission. He sank a little farther into the saddle and Toothless growled in comfort.

"Let's head back to the Edge…IN SILENCE!" He told them. As they shifted forward, Astrid bit her lip in shame and waited for Hiccup.

"You stayed up again didn't you?" Astrid accused. Of course though, Astrid already knew the answer. Instead, Hiccup turned his head and studied the ground. In response, Astrid punched his arm and scowled.

"I deserved that." He muttered despondently.

"We've talked about this. You can't stay up for days. It could jeopardize a mission and impair your judgement. You should know this from what happened last time during the Midnight Sun. And you-" She turned on Toothless. The Night Fury grumbled something and looked at Astrid with a what-do-you-want face. "You should have tried to do something about it! How could you just let your rider work himself to exhaustion?!"

Toothless glared and mumbled something angrily. Hiccup patted his head and Toothless growled at his rider.

"How is this my fault?" Hiccup protested. Again Toothless growled and Hiccup just crossed his arms and huffed, fighting back a sarcastic retort. As Astrid began to go on and on about how he needed sleep, Hiccup heard the sound of coughing coming from the sea below. Toothless's ear plates perked up and he scanned the ocean below for anything.

"Wait-Stop talking." Hiccup ordered.

"No. You can't tell me to-"

"Shh! Listen." Hiccup grabbed her face to look at him. There was more coughing and spluttering from below them. Together, they turned their heads down. What they saw shocked them beyond anything.

Lying in the middle of the ocean, on a thin wooden plank, was Viggo Grimborn.

* * *

 **WHOOO! I hope everyone enjoys this as much as I did. You can look for chapter 2 later today or maybe next Sunday. Please Review and tell me what you think of this story. Also click the follow and favorite button. Also sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I didn't have time to look it over.**

 **See y'all soon: Windrider340**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I am so happy I was able to get this chapter up before the end of today. I hope everyone is enjoying it so far. I'll do shout out in the next chapter! Enjoy Chapter 2**

* * *

CHAPTER 2:

Valkyrie strained her ears, trying to pick up on the conversation.

"What is he doing here?!" Astrid questioned worriedly.

"I don't know but this is our best chance to get the dragon eye back and out of the hunters' hands." Hiccup-as Valkyrie know knew- said.

"But that means bringing back to the base. Can we risk that?" Valkyrie sensed Hiccup shift. "I guess…Fine. We'll bring him back to the Edge. Stormfly, Fetch!"

"No!" Hiccup stopped her. "I'll get him." Hiccup told her. Valkyrie heard Hiccup's dragon dive and scoop Viggo off the plank and out of the water. She inhaled sharply. Of course she knew Viggo was just faking in order for the plan to work but still, she was a little frightened that something would go wrong.

As usual though, everything was going as planned. Valkyrie relaxed and smiled slightly. After a few minutes, her dragon flew into the clouds and gently glided to catch up with the two dragon riders. Every time there was a break in the cloud cover, she was sure the two would see them. But, they never turned back. Soon, Hiccup and Astrid joined the other riders, those of whom started asking questions.

Then, Viggo spoke up, "I really must thank you Hiccup for saving me." They bound Viggo once they landed. By now, it was dusk and getting darker by the minute. Perfect cover for her.

"What's our plan? We can't just keep him this close to base! Ryker will be after his brother for sure." Fishlegs piped. Valkyrie was not I the mood for this even though it would help the mission run smoother.

"We'll keep him in the stables. The dragons will alert us if anything is off or wrong." Hiccup said. Still in the shadows, Valkyrie lay there listening as they argued back and forth before locking Viggo in the stables along with the dragons.

"Stay." She commanded her dragon with her hand out. She pulled up the hood on her cloak and placed on her Night Fury shaped mask. Now, she was moving like a shadow on the roofs of the buildings until she dropped down in front of the stables. As she opened the door, it creaked slightly and she cringed once the dragons picked their heads up. Quickly, she squeezed inside and was met with growling dragons. She unhooked a pouch from her waist and opened that cap. It released a delightful smelling mist that subdued the dragons into a happy stupor. She corked it again to preserve the precious mystified dragon nip. It took time to make but was useful for calming dragons.

She approached the cage in the back and drawing out her sword, sliced the chain in half. It slumped to the floor and she entered.

"Good to see the plan went as you said…so far." Valkyrie said in a slightly demonic voice. That was how she always talked. Or at least the way she sounded when she opened her mouth to speak every once in a while. She preferred to keep her mouth shut. Valkyrie untied the ropes around Viggo's wrists. "I'll wait for your signal."

She finally sensed another presence in the cage as a Nadder squawked. She turned and patted it. The Nadder purred at her touch. She had always had a way with dragons and they always seemed to like her. _This must be Astrid's._

"Just to let you know…the boy sleeps with his dragon. And the traitor Heather is here at the Edge." Viggo stated.

"Makes the mission all the fun." Valkyrie smiled as she walked out. By now, her eyes were extremely dark, almost black. Hopefully no one would die this time.

She whistled for fir dragon and he came bounding over. As soon as he saw her and her eyes, he shrank back a little. She jumped on him and together they flew into the clouds.

XXX

Hiccup sat up straight up in bed. He could hear the whining of dragons down at the stables. Toothless was already up and pacing, ready to take off at a moment's notice. Hiccup hopped on and the two burst out of the house. He glanced down to see the others rushing toward the stable. The duo beat the others there and Hiccup immediately rushed into the stables against all his instincts. He found Viggo there, looking in a much better condition than before.

"How in Thor name did you_," Hiccup started.\"Get out? Hiccup, do you really think this is the first time I've been captured? It's not hard really." Viggo looked as smug as ever.

"But how?!"

"My own ways. I think you'll meet her soon enough. In fact, I think my incredibly helpful friend is here now."

Toothless growled and looked up at the roof. Hiccup confused, followed his dragon's gaze. "What are you u planning? What more could you possibly have up your sleeve?"

"A lot more Hiccup, than you will ever know." Viggo paused, listening for something. Hiccup heard the other riders heading down the zip lines toward him and Viggo. Suddenly, Viggo's voice rang through the air, "NOW!"

Hiccup spun around as the torches out and inside blew out. The door slammed shut and he heard the click of a chain. They were plunged into darkness and Hiccup lost sight of Viggo. There was banging on the door and the shouts in his name but Hiccup ignored them. All he had to do was find Viggo. Toothless sparked a flame and the other dragons followed.

Viggo was still in the same there but now, a new person was next to him. The person was clad in an all-black cloak and hood. It covered their hair and hooded their eyes, but it was open at the bottom and displayed the hilt of a sword. A very well crafted sword. A hand was resting on the top of the sword ready to draw it. The way this person held themselves suggested a girl but he could tell. What shocked him most was when they picked up their head. He could see what used to be laughing eyes. But wha shocked him most was the intricately crafted mask covering her face that oddly resembled a Night Fury.

"This my dear boy, is my friend. She is quite unique and now, you can see the destruction that follows in her wake." Viggo introduced. "Go."

In the blink of an eye, she had whistled a command and pulled Viggo far back from where they were standing. The dragons coward as far back in their cells as possible and Toothless roared extremely loudly. A whistling sound broke through the air and Toothless leaped on top of Hiccup as the roof exploded. He could feel the debris on top of Toothless. The dragons' fire ceased and the world was plunged into darkness. His dragon lifted his wing and Hiccup stood up, dodging a few pieces of flaming, falling debris.

It was impossible to see anything but he could faintly hear the steps of someone. Hiccup patted Toothless's head and then charged toward this person. He landed dead on top of the girl and they began to roll around on the floor. He could tell that she as holding back and that made him fight harder. They were struggling to get on top of each other and a few times the girl tried to draw her sword but Hiccup stopped her. He, for some strange reason-felt the girl's hands burning on his exposed skin. He bit back cries of pain and finally got a hold of her wrists, pressing them to the floor.

A growl escaped a dragon's mouth, most likely hers, but she shouted, "No! I've got this one. It's O.K, I've faced worse." Her voice was extremely demonic, dripping with darkness and instilled fear in all who listened. Her head jerked back toward and through the mask, he could see the color of her eyes clearly. They were an incredibly dark green, almost black and it took up most of the whites of her eyes. He shuddered and looked away from them.

Suddenly, she jerked up her right arm and loosened Hiccup's hold. She grabbed his forearm, just below the elbow, and quickly twisted it upward making him rise. He made the mistake of releasing the other arm to remove her grip on his arm. She spun his left arm down, bringing him to the floor, while she gripped his other arm and twisted it behind his back. This warrior girl placed a knee in the middle of his back and pressed down. This was incredibly painful. Where is Toothless?

His question was answered when Toothless growled only to be met with a more ferocious roar, which silenced his dragon.

"Don't mess with her. Now you truly know the damage she can do. Hmmm…I'm very proud. Her name is Valkyrie." Viggo taunted.

Hiccup shuddered as Valkyrie hissed darkly and she tightened her hold.

"Release him." Viggo said-more like ordered.

Valkyrie leaped off him and swung onto her dragon. The last thing he saw were the dark electric blue eyes of the dragon.

 _Help_ , they said, _Help._

* * *

 **As you have now noticed, Valkyrie doesn't talk much. I only chose that name because they are fierce warriors in Norse Mythology. I hope you liked chapter 2 and look for ch3 next Sunday! And maybe I'll update A Great Sacrifice. Remember to Review, Follow, and Fav!  
**

 **Windrider340  
(P.S I'm sorry for the grammar/spelling mistakes. I was a little too lazy again.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**As promised:  
Thank you to Jason43123 for the follow on the story and LevelNone, PhantomKelpieWolf014, and lianehodgson47 for the follow and fav on the story.**

 **Reviews:**

 **PhantomKelpieWolf: Ch1- Sorry I didn't get back sooner. I've been extremely busy. Remember, we haven't met Vennessa yet but soon. When I read the first title selection I was dying on the floor in front of my friends. I like the second one and I'll think about it. And you'll see what Viggo does.  
Ch2- Yes Viggo is very much that. And as you can see the next update is up.**

 **Enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

CHAPTER 3:

Valkyrie felt the waves of joy flowing off Viggo in waves. For years, she had been raiding islands for him, 'eliminating' targets that had angered Viggo, forcing dragons into slavery or killing them, and worst of all, destroying and wiping innocent villages off the face of this Earth. But she had never fought another dragon rider, none the less a Night Fury. Of course she had heard of two other Night Furies besides her own but to actually meet him, well…more like evaluate him, was exhilarating. But it was her mission to take these people out and she would always fight for Viggo. The kid would be one of the easier targets for her.

"Now all that's left is to complete this last part of the mission and then you can be home free," Viggo laughed devilishly. "Well until I need you again."

"I'll never be home free Viggo. No thanks to you." Valkyrie let as much venom as possible drip through her voice. She worked for Viggo but he had taken things from her.

Viggo just laughed again and forcefully squeezed her waist. She flinched slightly but did nothing more to show she had felt it. They rode for a small amount of time in silence with Valkyrie lost in her own thoughts. She sat incredibly stiff in her saddle, uncomfortable with Viggo riding behind her. In her thoughts, and amazing idea struck her brain and she leaned over to tell her dragon.

She clicked a button on the bottom of the handle holds. The metal plates that she had on the palms of her hands stuck to the metal handles. While she had been studying the Smothering Smokebreathes, she had accidentally gotten stuck to one of their piles. Her metal plates weren't melded but somehow still magnetized. In the end, her Night Fury blasted the two pieces they were stuck to and fled the scene. She had begun to figure out more and more about what had happened. After cracking the secret, she had figured out how to use it to give herself a better grip. And so far, it had worked perfectly.

Hunching over a little more, she tapped her dragon and he burst high into the air. She felt Viggo's hands get ripped off her waist at the sudden change of speed and her cloak snapped out far behind her. She wacked her chin against the dragon clasp and it snapped off, clocked Viggo in the face, then floated down into the ocean below.

"This is where you leave us Viggo! I won't see ya soon!" Valkyrie called behind her. She removed her feet from the stirrups and kicked out behind her as the dragon leaved off upside down. Viggo, to avoid her, jerked back and toppled off the dragon. Said dragon rolled back over so they were right side up and together, they watched Viggo fall.

"Ah…one of the only times you can enjoy his screams. For someone so smart, you'd think he'd have seen that coming." She laughed with almost no emotion. "Get 'im, I'll face worse punishments if he dies."

The dragon groaned and dove to the ocean to grab Viggo. Just before hitting the water, the Night Fury snatched him, flipped him, and dropped him in the water.

"Just you wait until you get back girl! You won't be doing things like that again for a long time!" Viggo yelled surfacing.

"I look forward to it." She retorted. Valkyrie swept up her soaking cloak and Viggo was helped into a waiting ship by Ryker.

XXX

Hiccup gazed at the gaping hole in the ceiling of the now burning wreckage. How did tis happen?! Hiccup started to scrap together what he knew. Viggo now had a dragon rider under his every beck-and-call. And that girl's eyes, they were dark, clouded, and piercing as if his whole soul had been search.

A cry from Stormfly snapped him back to the present and out of the soon to be panic attack. He rushed over to her cage to assess what had happened to her. A large wooden beam had fallen onto her wing when the dragon blasted into the stables. Hiccup tugged and pulled on the door to get it open and was launched backwards when it finally did. Toothless caught him and they rushed into the cage.

"Hang on Stormfly!" Hiccup said. He rushed over and began to push on it to roll it off. The smoke was getting worse and Hiccup could feel his strength ebbing slightly. "This isn't working. Toothless! Blast it…gently!"

Doing as told, Toothless shattered the beam to pieces. Stormfly cringed and turned her head away. "Sorry." Hiccup told her as she wandered over. "It was the only way to get it off."

"Hiccup? Hiccup! Is everything alright?" Astrid's worried voice drifted in. Suddenly, everything that had happened truly caught up with him and he stumbled forward, a little light headed. He really needed to get out of this smoke. Toothless rushed over to catch his rider and Hiccup patted his loyal friend.

"Sort of! Stormfly-I think-has a broken wing!" A roar of outrage and anger echoed everywhere and then came the clashing of metal against metal. "Should have seen that coming."

After freeing the last of the dragons, Toothless shot the doors and they blew open. He led Stormfly out and Astrid rushed him. He stumbled again and collapsed coughing heavily. Toothless nudged him while Astrid wrapped Hiccup in a hug while stroking Stormfly. Behind them, the whole stable collapsed.

"I thought everyone inside there was a goner when I saw that blast come through the sky. But then I heard more talking and…what in Thor's name happened?" Astrid rambled.

Hiccup placed a hand on her shoulder and stood up. "It's a lot to discuss. We should save this for the morning. For now, everyone should go back to their huts and get what rest they can. Keep your dragons with you." Hiccup climbed on Toothless and flew off to his hut.

XXX

A large black mass streaked across the sky above Dragon's Edge. There was a small weak cry of distress from the dragon. It struck the ground with so much force, it launched an unconscious form off its back. The dragon screeched in worry and began to crawl over to her. It got about half way before collapsing, too weak to reach it. It cooed softly and fell unconscious.

There was a small portion of scales missing on the dragon's front paw. There was burn marks all over but nothing else too major. On the other form, there was blood leaking from a long gash across the forehead and another down the arm. The wrist was twisted at a slightly odd angle and the whole body was soaked.

XXX

Hiccup scanned his eyes over the south part of the island, far away from the prying ears of his riders. They had badgered him with questions and his lungs still hurt from all the smoke he had inhaled. It was a good thing the stable was only smoking and not flaming.

Toothless jerked to a sudden stop and Hiccup almost rocketed off him.

"What was that for?" Hiccup protested.

The dragon rolled his eyes and looked down, motioning for Hiccup to do the same. He followed. Below was a large black mass of some dragon and a…girl?! What?! Toothless landed on the ground and Hiccup rushed to the unconscious girl.

There was a sudden bout of growling behind him and then more growling joined in. Hiccup turned to find Toothless facing off against another Night Fury!

 _Oh-ho. This is going to be very interesting._

* * *

 **Forgot at the beginning but I own nothing but Valkyrie, Vennessa, and the story idea.  
** **I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Chapter 4 may be up next Sunday, if not look for it suring the week. After this week, you'll get updates as soon as I'm done with the chapter. Look for an updat on A Great Sacrifice too. Still looking for a good title! Review, Follow, Fav!**

 **Bye-Windrider340**


	4. Chapter 4

**First, as some have probably noticed, I changed the title to Mind Games(thanks Pkwolf014). I think it fit much better but I may change it again later.**

 **OK** **. I know I haven't written in a while but I am not giving up on any of this. I love writing too much. Any who, you get to find out a little more about our mysterious girl that washed up on the beach. i hope you enjoy chapter 4 and sorry I can't do shout outs for this chapter but I'll do them next.**

* * *

Hiccup spread out his hand cautiously toward his dragon. "Easy their Toothless."

The Night Fury growled louder as Toothless stepped back. Hiccup glanced behind him and then back at the dragon. _He's protective of the injured girl._

"Easy boy." Hiccup soothed. The dragon's eyes were electric blue and continually darted toward the girl. "We won't hurt her...or you. Right Toothless?" He rolled his eyes. "Good. We can you."

Suddenly, the dragon lunged at Hiccup and he braced himself for the impact of the 100-pound dragon. But nothing came. Hiccup turned to find the girl sitting up and the Night Fury wrapped around her. She laughed and held him.

"Easy boy. I'm O.K...ish." She traced her hand down her dragon's wing. He visible winced but tried to cover it up.

Hiccup noticed. "It must be broken."

The girl finally noticed him and her head snapped in his direction. "Excuse me?"

"His wing. It's probably broken or sprained."

"Oh!" She exclaimed. But the girl put her head down, thinking. When she picked it back up, she saw bright emerald eyes smiling at him, though layered with distrust. "How do I know you aren't a Dragon Hunter?"

She tossed her golden blonde hair from her eyes and ran a hand through it. It was only slightly darker than Astrid's. She narrowed her eyes when he didn't answer.

"Do I look like a Dragon Hunter? For Thor's sake i ride a Night Fury!"

"But Viggo has a Night Fury riding Dragon Hunter. And a Razorwhip one too!" She challenged defiantly. She and courage to say the least. The girl was obviously injured and yet she is still protecting herself and the dragon.

"Heather was a hunter and she rides a Razorwhip. Is that who you are thinking of?" Hiccup questioned. It was the wrong thing to say.

"So you are a Dragon Hunter! I knew it."

"No! Listen to me. Heather is a friend. We aren't Dragon Hunters. Come back to the Edge with me. We can get you fixed up and your dragon." He turned and began to walk away. "You don't have to if you don't want to." Toothless, thoroughly convinced they weren't going to attack his rider, bounded ahead. The girl exchanged a look with her dragon. It shrugged and followed with her behind.

* * *

XXX

She watched as the boy wrapped up her wrist. Maybe he wasn't a Dragon Hunter at all.

"Vennessa." She said suddenly.

"Huh?!" Her rescuer said shocked.

"My name." She rolled her eyes. "Can you go now so that I can relocate my dragon's wing?"

"Sorry," he muttered, blushing. He ran out and disappeared.

"He is very trusting," she told her dragon. Vennessa got a firm hold on her dragon's wing and pulled. He let out a screech of pain and then sighed in relief. So far, the boy had shown her the clubhouse, his hut and now the medical hut.

She stroked her dragon's head and led the way out of the hut. Her dragon nudged her expectantly, telling her to get on.

Vennessa rolled her eyes before mounting him. "Fine. But no flying!"

The dragon rumbled sarcastically before trotting down to the clubhouse. She had sensed the presence of the other riders their and figured her rescuer would want her to meet him their.

As soon as she stepped foot, the boy rushed over. "How are you feeling?" She gave him a deadpan look. "Right sorry. Vennessa this is my team."

"Um..." he voice trailed.

"Sorry again. I never told you my name. I am Hiccup. This is my Night Fury Toothless." Said dragon bounded toward her and wag his tail at her, almost like a dog. Her dragon looked to her expectantly.

"Go on." She laughed as the two Night Furies sped off.

"And there goes Toothless." Hiccup laughed too.

"Why Toothless?"

"I didn't realize he had retractable teeth so I started calling him Toothless. Your's is?"

"Oh. That's Flash. he always there in an instant to get me out of trouble."

"Fishlegs? I guess you can go."

A boy squeaked nervously. She didn't really know who Fishlegs was until he started speaking. "Oh...um...hi! This is-uh-Gronkle, my dragon, and-ah- she's a Meatlug. Wait! No, this is Meatlug my Gronkle. Yeah that sound right, right?"

"Just about. I've never seen such a healthy Gronkle." Vennessa encouraged the nervous boy.

"Thanks. She's on a diet right now."

Suddenly, she heard the chubby Fishlegs pushed back with and umpf and a girl shoved her way into Vennessa's face.

"Hi! I'm Ruffnut." She chimed. A Zippleback's head came down onto her shoulder. "This is Barf.

"This is Belch!" A boy chimed. The other head was floating by his.

"Your name idiot." Ruff punched her presumed brother.

"Oh! I knew I was forgetting something. Tuffnut at your service." He gave a flourished bow, making sure to wack his sister back.

"And we are-," They said in unison, intertwining their arms, "-the Thorston Twins!"

Ruff slapped his brother upside the head. Tuff launched himself at her. "That's it!"

In a flurry of punches and kicks, the two were out of the Clubhouse followed by their dragons.

"And I am the Mighty Snotlout the Magnificent. Contrary to what Hiccup says, I ride the Night Fur-Ow!" Snotlout whined. "Ow, Ow, Ow, OW!"

"Tell the truth." A female growled. Hiccup burst out in a fit of laughter.

"I'm Snotlout-OW- with my dragon-OW!- Hookfang!" He sounded in a lot of pain.

"And the." Hiccup began in between laughs. "Wold be Astrid holding Snotlout. I don't know where Heather went though. She was here."

"Eh, its fine. As you heard my dragon's name is Flash. I'm Vennessa."

"So how'd you get here Vennessa?" Astrid asked shadily.

Vennessa ignored her tone. "I was in a battle with Viggo the other night Ryker appeared. It didn't realize it until a volley of arrows came at us along with a few dozen boulders. We dodged most of them but a wold boulder hit Flash and it must have dislocated his wing. I got skimmed by a few arrows but was knocked unconscious after the hit. Flash flew as far as he could but crashed onto your island. Now that he is healed, I'l get out of your hair."

"No!" Hiccup shouted suddenly. A little awkwardly too. "There...uh...is no need to leave. Stay for a little and heal."

"Yeah sweetheart. Why leave?" Snotlout asked.

Sweetheart?"

"Yeah!"

"No."

"Anyway," Hiccup said before a fight could ensue. "Stay a few days. Then you can go on your way."

Vennessa bit her lip slightly unsure. It would be nice to be around other humans, but then again Flash wasn't used to them. She glanced at her dragon racing around outside with Toothless. Sure he wasn't comfortable with humans but he sure was comfortable with the dragons. She smiled as the two dragons began to wrestle.

"Before I start my few days on the Edge, I wouldn't mind some rest though. I've had a long day."

"How about dinner eve-" The sound of a dish clattering to the ground startled her. "Vennessa?!"

Wait...she knew that voice. "Heather?! I-I can't believe its you!"

Heather rushed over and embraced Vennessa. "The last time I saw you was when Dagur was looking for dragons on your island. Worst. Mistake. Of. His. LIFE!" They burst out laughing. "I was going to visit you but I got caught up Dagur when he joined the ranks of Viggo Grimborn and I was forced too..."

Vennessa broke the hug. "You worked for Viggo?!"

"Not exactly. It was more like Ryker. But I only did it to keep this lot-" Heather gestured to the Riders "-out of trouble."

Snotlout finally found the courage to speak up. "What?! You two know each other! And it never crossed your mind Heather to-oh I don't know- tell us there was ANOTHER NIGHT FURY RIDING PERSON!"

Vennessa held up a hand before Heather could speak. "I never wanted her to tell anyone. If she did then they might leak to Ryker and Viggo. We met by accident when she ran into me while I was tending to a family of Nightmares on a different island." Vennessa explained. "But that's a story for a whole other day."

She yawned. Hiccup noticed. "You can sleep in my hut. i'll take you back." He swung his arm around her shoulder and led her out.

Vennessa felt eyes of distrust burning into her back. She turned her head slightly to see Astrid with her arms crossed and eyes glaring. Vennessa ignored it and mounted Flash before following Hiccup.

* * *

XXX

Hiccup blinked open his eyes to find himself surrounded by darkness. What?! He remembered falling asleep in his hut. Oh no! No! not again! He couldn't have been captured again.

He tried his voice. "Hello?"

A voice gasped. A girl's voice.

"Hiccup?" It was Astrid. "Help Hiccup! Someone please! No! Stop! Help hi-!" Her voice rose a pitch and became panicky.

"Astrid! Hold on!" Suddenly, load roaring erupted from behind him. Toothless. "No! Oh gods no! Not Toothless. Please! Hold on bud. Hang on Toothless!"

A cackling voice echoed around. "Remember the destruction she brings!"

"Viggo!" Hiccup cried, struggling against newfound chains. He appeared in front of Hiccup and smiled. "Let me go!"

"Oh Hiccup. You are not going anywhere." Viggo smirked, picking up Hiccup's chin. "Valkyrie has a little present for you." He laughed and stepped aside to reveal Valkyrie standing there.

Her mask was off but her face was hazy and shadowed from the hood. He squinted his eyes, trying to make out the details of her face.

"Hiccup." She called sweetly. "Hiccup."

Hiccup cringed at the voice, wanting desperately to get away.

"Hiccup." It was light and sing-song, almost out of a horror movie.

But the voice shifted. His name was being called more urgently and hurriedly. "Oh Hiccup! Please wake up!"

That was all it took. Hiccup rocketed up in bed and he felt his body drenched in cold sweat. He scanned the room. "It was just a dream."

A hand landed on his shoulder, startling him. He looked up to find Vennessa with a worried expression. "H-Hiccup? Yo-You were th-thrashing and screaming. Toothless woke me and I was worried. You wouldn't wake up, no matter what we did."

"Sorry Vennessa...for waking you. I'm fine. I just had a stress induced nightmare."

Vennessa scooted onto the edge of his bed. "It must happen a lot."

Hiccup didn't answer.

"Wanna go for a flight? I know that it always helps me cool down after a stressful day. Especially at night."

Hiccup looked up into her sparkling emerald eyes and felt security. He could trust her. Smiling, Hiccup replied, "Sure."

She leaped off the bed and dragged him down the stairs to his waiting dragon. He smiled once more before they took off, side-by-side.

* * *

 **No no. Nobody panic. Its not a ship. I am a die hard Hiccstrid fan so no one worry. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't worry, the story will get better. We will see some real action in the next two chapters. The next chapter may be a little on the short side but Ch. 6 will definitly be longer.**

 **Review, Follow, Fav.  
-Windrider340.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyo! I'm back. Got a little caught up with life! But its summer now so I should be updating more often! Maybe next week, the week after? *shrugs***

 **Shout outs** **: Thank you to those who Followed and Favorited.**

 **Guest:  
** **Its always nice to hear something like that. I'm glad you liked it and I hope you continue to read it.**

 **LodestarJumper:  
** **I love your fan fiction name! Yes Vennessa and Heather know each other :D Thank you so much for the compliment on my improved writing! Let me just say, I was having a horrible day, but that turned my mood around. I'm glad you like the story!**

 **PKWolf014:  
I always love to see a review from you! It always makes my day! I know that I am horrible at updating on time *laughs embarrassed* I didn't like where V1 was going so I'm glad to hear that you like the difference between the 2!**

* * *

Vennessa was laughing with Heather when Hiccup walked in with a slight cough. Both eyes turned to him and waited expectantly. Her green eyes met with his and she blushed profusely, remembering last night. Hiccup immediately snapped his head away and avoided her eye.

"I figured that it would be a pretty great idea to have a little talent competition. It would be pretty cool to see how you guys work together." Hiccup meant the last party for Vennessa.

"Well..." Heather began, turning back to her friend. "That was odd. don't you think?"

"I don't know why your asking me." Vennessa shrugged. "I only just met him."

"C'mon let's go!"

"I...don't know." Vennessa replied hesitantly.

"Trust me! Its a lot of fun!" Heather said before rushing out the door.

Smiling, Vennessa whistled for Flash and followed Windshear into the air.

* * *

XXX

"Okie! Let's get this competition underway! Whoever wins, gets to be in charge of training missions for the next month!" Hiccup announced. "Who's going first?"

"I will!" Fishlegs shouted excitedly. He mounted Meatlug and flew up into the sky. With a wave from Hiccup, Fishlegs dropped through the sky at incredible speeds. Just before reaching the group, the Gronkle flipped over and Fishlegs jumped off, landing right on Snotlout.

"YEAH FISHLEGS!" He cheered.

"I've never seen something that makes me happier!" Vennessa laughed.

"Get...UGh...Him...AH...OFF!" Snotlout cried. Fishlegs slowly crawled off the Jorgenson.

"I'm next!" Ruff shouted.

"No I am!" Tuff argued.

"ME!"

"Na-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Same dragon!" Hiccup intervened.

"Stay out of this H!" They shouted simultaneously.

"NEXT!" Astrid called getting bored.

"Me!" Snotlout shouted happily. "Get ready for Kiss the Jorgenson babe!"

Snotlout mounted his dragon and told him to fly straight. Instead, Hookfang dove of the side and went careening for the water. He couldn't pull up in time and they both went rocketing into the water.

"O.K! I'm next. You three want to up the bargain?" Astrid smirked.

"Sure." Heather leaned in. "How about whoever looses, has to take care of the winner's dragon for 2 months!"

"I'm so in!" Vennessa said. "Even though I'm not gonna stay, I'll get to choose something different as my reward!"

"In your dreams Vennessa!" Hiccup shouted. "Now get going Astrid!"

Astrid nodded and the Nadder pair took off. Vennessa watched in amazement as they spiraled through the air together. Suddenly, a flurry of spikes, followed by a jet of fire appeared from the spiral. The spikes landed, still flaming, in a perfect circle. Vennessa could tell that Astrid's head was spinning slightly as was Stormfly's.

"How'd you like that?" Astrid smirked again.

"Eh. It's pretty easy." Vennessa said.

"Excuse me? That took me months to perfect."

"It took me a month to get that down." Vennessa laughed. Astrid stared. "Chill! I'm just kidding!"

"I'll go next." Heather smiled. "You may want to shield your eyes."

She began just like Astrid with a spiral, but instead, they began upwards. They climbed higher and higher until Windshear spread out her wings, the sun catching the metal dragon. The Razorwhip reflected the light and the riders had to look away from the pain of staring.

"Wow!" Astrid said. "That was so cool! Do you know how useful that would be in battle?"

"Well Toothless, it looks like we have our work cut out for us!" Hiccup whispered to his dragon. Toothless cooed in reply and stretched out his wings. "Let's...GO!"

Toothless dived off the cliff without a second thought. They began a slow spiral before changing direction in an instant and began a climb upwards. The amazing pair dropped into another dive but this time, Hiccup pushed himself off his dragon and they free-fell together turning around each other with complete and utter ease. Suddenly, Hiccup snapped his arms open, revealing wings. They glided for a few seconds before Hiccup got back on and Toothless fired a few blasts as fireworks of celebration.

"I believe you can start cleaning Toothless!" Hiccup said triumphantly.

"Wait a minute!" Vennessa said, joining the group. "You still have one more to go. Unlike Heather, you are going to want to shield your _ears_ not your eyes."

She backed toward the edge and the others watched in fright as she stepped off. The rushed to the side, only to have Vennessa and Flash rush by them. They climbed higher and higher into the sky until they were a good distance away from the water.

"Ready?" Flash nodded. Her gloves clicked into place on the handholds of the saddle. Flash shifted into a spinning dive and Vennessa pulled herself closer to her Night Fury. She felt herself being tugged further and further back but she held onto Flash. Just before reaching the cliff, a loud BOOM echoed out from behind them and there was no longer much resistance. Flash released three plasma shots but they never heard them.

Flash snapped open his wings and they flew faster and faster, the sound trailing behind them. Flash slowed to a stop a fair distance away and growled at something on the ocean.

"Viggo?" Vennessa asked. He growled again. "Let's warn the others."

"That was amazing!" Hiccup said fascinated by what they had achieved.

"It's called the sound-barrier but there's no time. Viggo is back. Follow me." Vennessa said as once again, she sped away.

The riders looked to their leader, then at the disappearing pair.

Hiccup waved his hand, telling them to mount up. "You heard her, let's get Viggo!"

* * *

XXX

"He's out on the horizon. Flash spotted him." Vennessa explained, giving her dragon an affectionate squeeze.

"How could he be back so soon?" Fishlegs fretted. "He never attacks twice in the same week!"

"So H?" Tuff asked.

"What are we going to do?" Ruff finished.

"It's not like we can just attack him straight on." Snotlout pointed out.

Vennessa intervened. "We should use the element of surprise to our advantage. Viggo doesn't expect us yet. He wouldn't until he could see Dragon's Edge on the horizon."

"She's right. That's how Viggo always plans. Once he can see land, then he sets his plan into motion." Heather told them.

"O.K. We can do that. We should go in low, maybe with a smoke screen. Viggo won't expect that. We've never used it on him before." Hiccup muttered, creating his plan in his head.

"I agree." Astrid said, but she turned on Vennessa. "Although, _she_ has to go back to base."

"What?! I can help!" Vennessa protested stubbornly.

But Astrid wouldn't let her stubbornness go. "No! Your dragon was injured not even 2 days ago! He shouldn't have even let you fly him."

"Flash can handle himself! He would let me know if there was something wrong with him!" Vennessa shouted. She looked at her dragon. He came first on her safety list but he was fine. If they could do what they just did, they Flash would be fine with battle.

"Knock it off!" Hiccup yelled. "Vennessa, Astrid is right, you shouldn't have been flying him. But Astrid, Vennessa is right. She can help a whole lot."

"Yeah, we know what happens with one Night Fury." Snotlout reasoned. "Imagine the damage two Night Furies can deal!" Snotlout said. Turning to Vennessa, "Right babe?"

"No. I'm not your babe. But yes. I'm experienced with fighting Viggo." Vennessa pleaded. Truly, she just wanted Astrid to like her.

Suddenly, a chain erupted from below them and wrapped around Hiccup's waist. Vennessa saw it as he was tugged off his dragon. Vennessa dove off after him grabbed his hand, while Flash grabbed her foot and tugged. The cry of a Night Fury made Vennessa snap her head in Toothless's direction as he fell out of the sky.

The distraction was exactly what the hunters on the boat wanted. They aimed a crossbow, fired it, and watched with great satisfaction as the arrow embedded itself in...

* * *

 **Review, follow, fav! See you in a little while!**  
 **-Windrider340**


End file.
